The disclosure relates to surface modification methods, surface modified articles, and to applications using the articles. More specifically, the disclosure relates to cell culture surfaces for use in host vessels for biologicals, for example, culture vessels, labware, and in biosensors, such as a resonant waveguide grating (RWG) biosensors. The disclosure also relates to methods of making and using cell culture surface modified articles for accomplishing assays.
This application contains a Sequence Listing electronically submitted via EFS-Web to the United States Patent and Trademark Office as text filed named “20110518_SP07-193A_Sequence_Listing_ST25.pdf” having a size of 1 kb and created on May 18, 2011. Due to the electronic filing of the Sequence Listing, the electronically submitted Sequence Listing serves as both the paper copy required by 37 CFR §1.821(c) and the CRF required by §1.821(e). The information contained in the Sequence Listing is hereby incorporated herein by reference.